This invention relates to a drug preparation for reducing cancer symptons without treating cancer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drug preparation which improves lipid metabolism and eliminates or reduces anorexia in tumor-bearing patients.
Toxohormone L is an acidic protein with a molecular weight of about 70,000 which is isolated from human ascites hepatoma affecting adipose tissue and is a lipid degradation-promoting factor. Toxohormone L causes anorexia on injection into the cerebral ventricle of rats and is thought to be a primary factor in adipose decrease in a body suffering from cancerous cachexia (Cancer Res. 41, 284-288 (1981)).